Don't Try to Rain on Me
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: **COMPLETE** Misty's had a soul friend since her mother died. He's kept her company but is there more then friendship between them? What happens when his identity is found? Will Misty be able to save him? Big AAMRN. Reviews needed!
1. Meeting Ash

Don't Try to Rain on Me

The Beginning—Ash

A small girl with vivid orange hair buried her head in her arms which rested on her small legs. It had begun to rain softly, the raindrops hitting her head with a small hollow sound. She sniffed softly and pulled her head up, wiping at her eyes with a balled fist.

She was sitting by a small lake; on a rock. She begun to shiver as the winds blew harder and the rain fell in larger amounts. It was as if someone had punctured a full raincloud... Suddenly, she heard something behind her. It sounded like footsteps…She just tightened her grip on her folded arms and buried her face in them again.

"Hello," said a soft voice. Her head snapped up and she looked around wildly.

"W-who's there?" 

"My name is Ash." And suddenly, he was beside her. Like one of the many flashes of lightning lighting the sky like a million fireworks, he was beside her. He blinked and looked over at her saddened face and smiled brightly despite the day's gloominess. She looked him over, trying to decide whether or not he was real. He had bright, brown eyes filled with fire and shiny black hair that was in a spiked fashion and hung in his eyes. A red and white cap sat proudly on his head. Though he was as young as she, his faced looked much older. She squinted when she saw his body, which struck her as rather transparent. He was wearing a black shirt covered with a blue trainers' jacket with white sleeves. A pair of jeans completed the look. 

"I'm not a'pposed to talk t'strangers," she said, still suspiciously looking at him and wondering why she could see the trees through him. "Not ones that you can see through, anyways." He chuckled and sat next to her. 

"I'm your imaginary friend, Ash!" She scowled.

"There is no thing!"

"Says who?"

"Says Daisy my oldest sister! She said that there are no things as imaginary friends and if I ever talk to one she'll punish me." The little girl looked absolutely horrified at the mention of getting punished. Ash cocked his head. 

"Well I am!" 

"Are not!"

"I am so! I was created to be your best friend!"

"I already have a best friend," she said, her voice trembling. Ash narrowed his beautiful eyes.

"You do not! I know all about you, Misty." Misty stands up, her small hands trembling.

"H-how do you kn-know my name?"

"'Cause," Ash said, smiling. "And I know you have no friends." 

"I do so!"

"Okay. Name one." 

"Hoshiko Guyana," she said, saying the first name that came to mind. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh." Misty suddenly slumped and sat back down, her eyes welling up with tears. She hugged her knees to her petite body and sighed, a couple tears trailing down her smooth cheeks. 

"You're right. I don't have no friends. Everyone thinks I'm too scrawny." She looked up and him and he was taken by her eyes. They were beautiful. Blue-green. They usually changed color when she was angry or sad and right now they were a dark, depressing blue color. "But…I would like it if you would be my friend," she said quietly. Ash beamed.

"Of course!" He took her hand and pulled her off the cold rock. He, on the other hand, was not even damp. She blushed. "Now come on. I know this is a bad time for you to go home, but you must get somewhere warm before you catch chill," he said. She was amazed. He spoke just like her sisters—except, of course, for all the 'like's after every other word. 

"Okay." Before he turned, he caught her eye. 

They were light blue.

"WHAT!?" 

"I said, we're, like, sending you to, like, PokèTech. We can't, like, watch you here at the, like, Gym. We need you to, like, be where we know you're safe."

"I'm safe here!" 

"Are not. You're, like, only thirteen." Misty placed her hands on her slim hip.

"I'm _thirteen._ That's a pretty responsible age!" 

"You're, like, just in the range of responsible! You, like, turned thirteen—!"

"Ten months ago," said Misty, rolling her eyes which flashed a vivid green. "I'm going to be fourteen in two months! In almost two years, I'll be able to drive!"

"We've already, like, turned in your application so you, like, don't have a choice!"

"How could you do this to me?!" she screamed. "It's the middle of the school year. I'm not—?" 

"I, like, DON'T want to hear your, like, complaints little sister! Now go to your room and, like, pack! We're leaving in an hour." Misty whirled, her eyes a dark, crystallized, forest green and sped up the stairs, her head bowed to keep the tears from showing. She ran down the hall and flung open the last door. Then she ran up the stairs behind it and into a large room. She made her way to the unmade bed and threw herself on it. 

"What's wrong?"

"They're sending me away." The voice gasped. 

"What? Where?"

"PokèTech. Oh, Ash! How am I ever going to fit in? All the people there are super smart and have well-trained pokèmon! I haven't battled with mine in months." Ash sat on air and sat suspended in the air, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Both had grown considerably. Misty's legs had grown long and leggy, her waist had lengthened out and her hair was pulled into a side-ponytail which her sisters where making her ditch when she got to PokèTech. To tell the truth, Misty was a beautiful girl. 

Ash's hair had stayed the same, which amused Misty at times and was something out of many that she like to tease him about. His features had chiseled out and were very handsome. His eyes and clothes were the only things the same. 

"Well…I don't know what to do, Mist." 

"You'll come with me, won't you?" She looked up at him with tearful eyes that were now a dark blue. He smiled, his heart aching. 

"Of course I will." 

"Thank you," she whispered. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and with a panicked look, Misty jumped up and ran to get her suitcase. The youngest of the trio, Lily, walked in and sat on the corner of Misty's bed and watched as Misty scurried around the room, trying to get everything dear to her in one small suitcase. 

"Um Misty? Daisy said that since you will be, like, staying there until we, like, finish collage, you might want to, like, pack more then one bag." Misty dropped the contents in her arms and whipped around.

"_Until you get out of collage?!_" she yelled. "That's like, five years!" Lily flinched and nodded.

"I know and I'm, like, sorry little sis, but—"

"Don't call me that," said Misty in a cold voice that made Lily shiver. 

"Alright. As I, like, said, I'm really, really, sorry we have to, like, do this, but—"

"Are not," mumbled Misty.

"Would you, like, stop interrupting me?" said Lily, her voice rising and growing shrill. "You're so selfish!" 

"I am not! You're the one's sending me to school so you can go to collage! You don't even trust me alone here!"

"That's because we want you safe!" Lily yelled back. "I, like, came up here to try and, like, make you feel better."

"You're doing a sucky job," said Misty coldly. "If you want me to feel better, stop trying to make me feel better!" Lily opened her mouth to say something but shut it abruptly, her lips thinning. She whirled around, in a flash of pink hair, and stomped out the door. By this time, Misty felt like she was about to explode. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply and returned to removing clothes from her drawers. Ash, who had been observing the scene from a chair by Misty's bed, got up and emitted a low whistle.

"Do you feel better?"

"Shut up!" she hissed. Ash raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

"Fine. I can tell when you need to let off some steam." Her eyes narrowed but her mind pleaded for him to stay as he shimmered and disappeared from sight. She groaned and buried her face in a pair of jeans. Unexpectedly, Violet poked her head around the door and glanced at Misty burying her face in the jeans. 

"Y'know, you won't, like, need those. There's a uniform you have to, like, wear." 

"GET OUT!" Misty screamed in surprise and anger. Violet's eyes widened and she slammed the door shut. Misty let out a shrill, frustrated scream and buried her face back in the jeans. 

Misty looked out the window, the scenery passing by like a transitory dream; her bags lay on her lap, at her feet and in the trunk behind her. She picked at invisible dust on her gray pleated skirt with the two ugly red stripes on the bottom. After the jean incident with Violet, none of them had spoken to each other except for an occasional whisper or murmur spoken within the trio. Misty blinked her tears back and bit her lip. She hadn't cried since that day. The day she had met Ash. It had been the day her sister and mother had died in that freak accident. 

Misty fanatically shook her head. Thinking about that will only make her cry.

"I've read, like, a lot about this place," said Lily, quietly, and surprising everyone. "It's not a new model. It's, like, a lovely old school with, like, ivy running up the sides and, like, everything."

"Sounds lovely," said Violet, quiet as well. 

"We're here," Daisy announced softly. Misty jerked her head up and frowned. 

Before their car, loomed a large white building with six tall pillars in the front. As Lily said, the sides and some of the front were covered with lush, green ivy. Misty narrowed her eyes, which were now swirling to a livid green. No more words were spoken as they got out of the car. They each took a bag or two and walked up to the forest green doors that loomed many times above their heads. Daisy took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. A tinkling sound filled the air and the sound of footsteps could be heard. The door swung open and a young women in nun's attire opened the door with a hearty smile.

"Welcome! You must be Misty." Misty nodded curtly, her eyes blazing. "Come in. I will show you to your room and introduce you to your schoolmates and teachers. May I take a bag?" Lily, who was holding two, smiled and gratefully handed on to her with a small thanks. "Now come this way." They followed her through the hall, its walls and ceiling covered with elaborate paintings of angles in white attire and its floor covered in a rich red carpet swathed with decorative designs done with dark colors and gold.

"This place is, like, beautiful…uh…"

"Sister Mary," she said, raising an eyebrow slightly at Violet's valley girl accent. 

"Right."

"You may call me Sister," she said, addressing Misty. Misty only nodded, looking around with sheer terror and bewilderment. "Ah! Here's the main hall. This room leads to every other room in this whole house eventually. Now, up the staircase ahead of us in the dorms. You see where the steps split and go to the left and right? The one to the left is the girl's dorms and the one to the right is the boy's." The whole room was lit brightly with three chandeliers hanging from the tallest ceiling Misty had ever seen. It was covered with pink angel babies with rosy cheeks and sleek, white horses with huge wings; they were covered in glossy, lustrous white feathers. All flying in a midst of fluffy white clouds with sliver and blue lining, contrasting to the flushed sunset in the background. Misty looked up, her head cranking back, and twirled around, trying to take in all of the magnificent pictures on the ceiling. 

"Yes. It is amazing, isn't it?" Sister's voice jerked her out of her daydreaming with a rude yank and she blinked, her eyes changing from placid blue to a bright green and to a dark green. She 'humphed' and looked away, cheeks burning. "Well enough of that! Let's go upstairs and show you your room. We might meet some neighboring girls along the way." Misty said nothing and, her cheeks still tinged red, followed the Sister.

They made their way up the stairs and turned and went up the long, winding ones leading to the girl's dorm. 

"Here we are." They stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. "This shall be your room. Here are your keys." She handed Misty two shiny keys connected with a thin metal band. "I would keep one and hide one just in case. That's what all the other girls do. Now, why don't you open the door and look inside? This is where you will be staying until your sisters come back." Misty scowled, not needing the remembrance, and smashed the key into the lock. When it was open, she twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"Oh, my…" came a breathless reply from Daisy. The other two just stared. Misty, for a moment, marveled over the room, but stopped once she realized she was letting her guard down.

The room was huge. The walls were a maroon color with forest green and gold wallpaper. The bed was a queen canopy with maroon, gold, dark blue and green silk bedding. The floor was hardwood, a few small elaborate rugs dotting it. The bureau was a rich mahogany, as well as the nightstand, and had a wide, clear mirror over it. 

"It is beautiful, isn't it? One of our smaller ones, but you came on such short notice—in the middle of the year, too (Misty shot Daisy a look but Daisy looked straight ahead)—but it's one of our more decorative. And it's an older one too, which just adds to it. 

"Now, this room right here leads to a bathroom. A small one, but there's a bathtub, which you might enjoy; it is an antique. There is also a toilette, a sink, and a closet for storing your personal items." 

"Well, like, Misty. I think you'll be, like, comfortable here." Misty still said nothing. She had decided not to speak at all. Maybe they would send her home.

"Let me show you three to the door and Misty, here are your bags. Maybe you want to start unpacking?" She left the suggestion as a question and led her sisters down the hall.

"Bye kiddo! See you soon!" they called as their good-byes grew rather faint. 

"Soon my butt," mumbled Misty as she slammed the door shut, the wood gleaming. 

"So, you adjusting?" Ash's voice rang in the quiet room. He appeared and sat on her bed, bouncing a little. Misty chuckled and sat next to him.

"I guess."

"You didn't talk once. I know 'cause I followed you up here. Beautiful place," he said, ducking as Misty threw herself back and grabbed a fringed pillow, throwing it at him. Ash laughed and floated into the air. "You even have your own bathroom. How convenient. Are you going to play mute for five years?" 

"No…I don't think so." Ash wrinkled his nose. 

"Well, tell me how dinner went." 

"Dinner?" said Misty, staring off into space. Ash waved a translucent hand in front of her face. "Oh! Yeah. Is it dinnertime already?" 

"Yeah," said Ash, glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand. It seemed rather out of place in this ancient room. "It's six. You eat dinner at six thirty." 

"In a half-hour," said Misty, raising an eyebrow. "What, you got a hot date?" Ash blushed a dark red. 

"No! I just thought you might want some time to let off some steam and unpack."

"You can stay if you want. I could use the company." Suddenly, there was knock at her door, making a hollow sound. 

"Hello?" Misty glowered and walked to the door, pulling it open. A girl with blue hair pulled back into pigtails stood before her. She cocked her head and blinked her green eyes as she studied Misty. Misty's frown deepened. "Hi. I'm your neighbor, Shako Timijaro." Misty nodded in response. "You're Kasumi Yawa, right?" Misty's cheeks burned and shook her head, pointing to her bags. "Oh! Misty. You'd rather be called that, then?" Misty nodded. "Are you mute?" Misty narrowed her eyes in thought and beckoned Shako into her room. 

"No. I'm not. But…"

"There's no need to be shy around here." Misty breathed and somewhere in the room she thought she heard laughter. Misty bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh. Thanks."

"It's almost time for dinner. You can sit by me and my friend, Kat. I'll bet you can guess her real name. She hates it, so if you want to make a good first impression, call her Kat." 

"Alright." 

"Come on!" She grabbed Misty's hand and began yanking her down the hall. "I'll show ya around."

"A-alright." She jogged down the hall, still being pulled by Shako. 

The next night, Misty yanked off her nightgown.

"Cripes Mist! Wait until I have my eyes covered." She chuckled.

"Aw come on Ashy boy! Ya know you like it," she teased. "It's just that these things are so itchy!" She rummaged through her bag in nothing but a pair of underwear and a bra. "Here we go!" 


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: SORRY I DIDN'T MAKE ONE OF THESE ON THE OTHER ONE! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! PLEASE! I'M TOO BROKE! And I would probably get grounded for life too! LOL! But anyway, I don't own pokemon and never will. PLEASE R&R!

Don't Try to Rain on Me

The Meeting

After putting on a pair of shorts and a camisole, Misty flopped on the bed. 

"Wow! These things are so bouncy!" she cried, giggling. Ash, who had his back turned to her while she was dressing, turned around with a amused look on his face. "What? Don't look at me like that." Ash rolled his eyes.

"So-o-o-o-o, how was thy dinner?" he asked. She rolled her eyes as he hovered above her. 

"Fine I guess. I'm still not used to the food. It's too…NOT processed." Ash chuckled.

"Really now." Misty's eyes shut, still sprawled out on the large bed. 

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Not…" Her sentence was cut off as she fell asleep. Ash's eyes softened and he sat down on the bed beside her sleeping form. Looking down on her, he softly kissed her forehead. 

"G'night Mist," he whispered and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Sweet dreams." 

The next morning, a Saturday, Misty was free from classes. 

"No classes? Alright," she mumbled when Ash told her. "I getta sleep in…" Ash sat next to her. Misty opened one eye and looked up at him. "Donchu sleep, Ash?" Ash blushed a purple color, the red having turned that color because of the dark mahogany that shone through him.

"Of course."

"I mean, on a bed?" 

"No." Misty sat up and patted the spot next to her.

"Here. You can sleep here and see what it feels like." Ash blushed deeper. 

"That's okay." Misty raised an eyebrow and stuck out her lower lip.

"Puh-lease?" Ash rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. 

"There." 

"Y'gotta lie down." Ash laid down stiffly. "Can you make yourself solid?" she asked, lying back down about a foot and a half away from him. Ash stared up at the ceiling.

"I dunno. I never tried to before." He felt himself sinking in the soft feathers and was becoming rather drowsy. "Pretty…soft…" He closed his eyes and curled up, falling asleep. 

"You like it?" When he didn't respond, she looked over at him. With a small chuckle, she got up and got dressed. "'Night Ashy-boy," she whispered before heading down to breakfast.

"Hey Misty," said Shako perkily. She did a double take of what she was wearing and her mouth hung slightly ajar. Misty gave her a small smile. 

"Hello," she replied and took a seat next to her. "So…What do you do on Saturdays?" 

"Well, since there's no classes, we usually do extra credit, write or go down to the art room and do art." Shako wrinkled her nose. "But no one but Sam does that." 

"Whothes Tham?" Misty asked, egg in her mouth.

"This guy who came last year. He's a total drop-dead but he's so creepy and is totally obsessed with painting." Misty tapped her chin thoughtfully and smiled slyly. 

"Well then. I think I'll paint today." Shako's eyes widened. 

"Really? Do you think I could come with you? No one would go with me!" Misty shrugged. 

"Sure. Like I care. Tho let's head down afther breakfathst!" she stated, another piece of egg finding its way into her mouth. 

"Or," said Shako, grabbing her arm. "We could go now!" 

"But I didn't get to finish my egg!" cried Misty, her fork bouncing in her hand as Shako dragged her towards the art room. They entered the brightly lit room and a boy sitting at an easel looked up. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes that Misty felt saw everything. He looked so utterly surprised that Misty felt sorry for him. "You mean no one comes down here except him?" Shako nodded and dragged her over. 

"Hiya Sam! This is Misty! She came here a couple days ago." Sam smiled up at her, his teeth flashing. 

"Why hello." 

"Smashing ole chap," came Ash's voice from behind her. "Though he seems rather dull." He was suddenly beside her. She longed to talk to him, ask him about 'sleeping', but she just smiled.

"Is she mute?" he asked after Misty said nothing.

"What?" she said, surprised. Ash chuckled.

"You two would go perfect together. One's dull and one's slow!" She shot him a brief look. 

"Sorry. I was just looking around. I've never been down here before." Sam smiled.

"Well then grab and easel and paint! Come over here, next to me!" Misty smiled and obliged, seeing how Shako could call him drop-dead. With his perfect smile, looks, and manners he could win any girl's heart! 

"Earth to Misty!" came Ash, his hand waving in front of her. 

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?" said Sam, looked at her.

"Oh, nothing," she said, blushing. Ash laughed and she had the strong urge to throw the canvas at him. But the canvas stayed on the easel and she began thinking. "What to paint…" 

"Paint the ocean!" said Ash while Sam suggested she painted a flower. 

"Though it would never be as beautiful as you," he cooed and she blushed. Ash coughed loudly. 

"Thanks." So she drew a lily…in the ocean. 

"Lilies don't grown in the ocean," said Ash, his voice warm in her ear. She chuckled. 

"Well now they do!" she whispered as quietly as she could. "I took both of your ideas and made a picture!" Ash chuckled and grabbed her hand, closing his fingers over hers. She watched their hands attentively as he dipped the paint brush in the orange paint and began painting the lily. "What're you doing? Lilies are white!" 

"Orange," he said, eyes on the paper. She turned so she was staring at his profile. "For your hair." And suddenly, he was gone, leaving Misty feeling warm inside and a blush on her cheeks. Sam look at her painting and frowned. 

"Lilies aren't orange," he said. "Though it's quite good." Misty said nothing and kept smiling.

"Ash!" she called as she entered her room. "Ashy-boy?" She put the painting in her closet, a smile flying over her rosy lips. "Where are you?" A draft made her shiver and she flopped onto the bed. "Ash!" she called. No answer. Confused, she sat up. As she turned around, something flew past her and she almost screamed but a hand clasped on her mouth. Another arm flew around her waist, like hot metal. But something about the grip wasn't right. It was like it almost wasn't there. 

"You're being abducted," whispered a voice in her ear, sending pleasant chills down her spine.

"Really," she said, breaking the grip and turning around. "Well, if I am, then shouldn't you take me captive?" Ash laughed and pushed her back onto the bed.

"In your dreams, Cinderella!" She frowned, propping herself up on her elbows. 

"That wasn't Cinderella." He rolled his eyes and lay next to her. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she sat up. "How did you do that?" Ash looked up at her.

"Do what?"

"Touch me! You were almost solid!" Ash smiled and chuckled softly.

"Ever since you asked me if I could become solid, I've been practicing. But only you can still see me." 

"That's great!" she cried, clapping her hands. Suddenly, she lurched forward and hugged him tightly around the middle. Ash's eyes widened and his body tensed. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up into his wide eyes. He smiled shakily. 

"Nothing. I've just…never been hugged before." She beamed and hugged him again.

"Well you better get used to it!" A small blush crept onto his cheeks as he placed his hands on her lower back and she shuddered slightly. "Your hands…" she murmured, breaking away and taking his hands in hers. "They're freezing!" He smiled bashfully. 

"I'm sorry." There was an awkward silence and Misty absent-mindedly stroked Ash's hands with her fingers while staring off to the side. 

"I've mass tomorrow morning," she said softly. "Something I haven't done since…" He gave her hands a squeeze. 

"You don't have to go." She shook her head. 

"They would come up here and ask for sure. No…I'm going. I've been thinking about it almost all evening. But…will you go too?" He smiled and she held her breath as his lips brushed each of her fingertips. 

"Of course." She closed her eyes briefly before giving a small smile.

"Thank you Ash." He slowly dropped her hands.

"No problem. Now get to sleep." She nodded sleepily and sat on her bed, still clothed in her uniform. She lay back and sighed. 

"Good night, Ash." He nodded, smiled, and was gone. A lump formed in her throat and she desperately tried to swallow it but her efforts were in vain as a sob was emitted from her mouth. Shoulders shaking, she buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep, waking up only moments later, hiccuping. 

*

In the morning, Misty found it hard to open her eyes and when she stole a meager glance at herself in the bedside mirror, she almost screamed. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, a feeble result of her seemingly endless sobbing last night, and the area around them were blotched red. Sighing, she sat up and walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door gently behind her, she walked to the washing basin and splashed her face a few times with freezing cold water.

"Mist?" 

She started and her hand smacked into the faucet. Pressing her throbbing hand to her mouth to try and suck the pain out of it, she opened the door. Ash, his face etched with worry, cocked his head. 

"Are you okay? I spazed when I didn't see you in your bed-?"

"Don't worry about me, Ash," she said, smiling softly and ignoring the pain in her hand. "I'm fine. I just couldn't wake up this morning so I just decided to-" Chuckling, he held up a hand and wiped cold water away from under her eye with the other. He recoiled slightly at the irritated skin around her eye.

"You've been crying." It sounded more of a statement than a question and Misty was sure that he meant it that way; staring at her skeptically, with a slight frown playing on his lips and an eyebrow poised slightly higher than the other. She walked straight through him, not meeting his eyes.

"Of course not. I just got soap in my eyes, that's all…" She knew she couldn't fool him but didn't see the harm in trying to convince him otherwise. He leapt into the air and sat, suspended, near the far corner in her room. She could feel his eyes on her as she drew two dresses from her drawer. "Which one-?"

"You're changing the subject," he said softly, his soft eyes probing hers. She could understand his confusion and hurt, that was for sure. In past times, she had told him everything. And now she was lying to him and he knew it. She grew suddenly angry with him and nearly threw the dresses down.

"Ash please," she nearly whispered. "Just leave it alone. I don't wanna talk about it." She could see he was hurt clearly now and turned away. "Which dress should I wear?" Ash's narrowed eyes stared unblinkingly at her and for the first time since she had met him, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. 

"The blue one," he said finally and disappeared. Misty felt the overpowering urge to cry again but this time, she swallowed the lump and screamed into her pillow. 

She walked down the halls from mass, her casual blue dress slightly hugging her form and swishing around her knees. She had to leave, even though mass was only half over, and she was making her way to her room. _Where was he?_, she asked herself. _Why didn't he come?_ Surely he knew that she had wanted him here. She clenched her fists and tried hard not to stomp too loudly up the stairs.

"Ash?" she whispered loudly as she entered her room. "I know you're in here." He was angry at her, she realized with a jolt. Maybe even furious. She sighed and began to change into her uniform. As she pulled on the skirt, she felt a small breeze at her back and found Ash staring coldly at her. She avoided his gaze as she pulled on her socks and shoes. Neither said anything until Misty cleared her throat. "Why…why didn't you come?" 

"I was thinking."

"Still. I needed you to come." She regarded him with the same cold manner he was regarding her with but her voice still sounded whiny and pleading. Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry." Misty knew he probably wasn't. 

"Listen, I know you're mad about what-" 

"Misty, just drop it," he said coldly. 

"Oh." She didn't want to drop it but he had never spoken to her that way before. "All right then." She feared to speak anymore because her voice was beginning to shake. She took a deep breath. "I just…" Her voice, to her dismay, came out wobbly and shaky. She swallowed deeply. "I…The service is still going on," she finally whispered. "I would've stayed but…it was too much for me. I wish you could've been there like you always are." 

"That's the problem," countered Ash, eyes still narrowed. "I'm, like, stuck to you. I always have to go where you go."

"That's not true," said Misty, anger creeping into her voice. "You don't have to come anywhere with me. I just wanted you to come this one time!" Ash snorted. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Brushing a hand over her eyes, Misty answered it. Shako peered at her with concern.

"Sister said for me to ask what was wrong," she explained. 

"Nothing…I just wasn't feeling up to it, that's all. My eyes are probably all red, too. But I'm feeling better now."

"Stay up here until mass is done. Then you can decided whether or not you feel up to it." 

"Thanks Shako." Shako smiled and wiggled her fingers at Misty before skipping down the hall. And when Misty turned, Ash was gone. 

*

"Goodnight Shako!" she called and waved to the girl. Shako grinned and waved back. "Ash?" she called. "Please. Come on. I need to talk to you." When no one answered, she sat on the bed to take out her PJs when Ash appeared next to her. "There you are," she said, smiling softly. Her smiled wasn't returned and she quickly went on talking. "I just wanted to apologize for-" Ash sighed.

"Listen Mist. Were you crying or not?" Hesitance. 

"Yes." 

"Now we're making progress," said Ash, cracking a small smile. "And I can guess why. Now…what ever happened to your mom and sister?"

"How did you-?"

"Come on Mist. I've known you too long NOT to know. I just want to hear you say it." Misty swallowed and began fiddling with the bedspread. Ash's hand closed over hers and he peered into her eyes. "Please." 

"Okay. Well, it was my sister, Rose, and my mom. Rose was only a year and three months older than me and we would do anything together. Except ballet, which she loved. She would do it instead of swimming and because my mom and dad loved her most, she could get away with it." Misty hugged her knees and began rocking back and forth. 

"We were coming home from a recital in the middle of summer. School had just let out and a lot of high school kids were out celebrating. Y'know, drinking and stuff. And they just…ran into us. I don't know…" By this time, the words were coming out with great difficulty and tears streamed down her face. "Mom died instantly, blocking me with her body. I just broke my arm and got fifty stitches on my leg. But Rose didn't die right away. She had broken her neck and legs. But it killed me knowing that she would never dance again. She died two days later." 

"Mist," whispered Ash and soon his arms were around her, drawing her close. 

"I was only four," she sobbed. "I had lost my best friend." His grip tightened.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. 

"That's why I was so happy when you found me and told me you'd be my friend. I was having fits in class. They would flashback in my head, these images. Rose screaming, mom screaming…_me_ screaming. No one wanted to be around someone like that." Misty sniffed and buried her face in Ash's chest. "Thank you," she said softly. He smiled.

"For you, anything." 

"So you forgive me?" she asked, looking extremely pathetic in her state. Ash smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I gotta." She grinned and quickly pecked his cheek. A red blush crept over his cheeks. Her eyes began to suddenly droop as sleep crept over her body. Ash slowly laid her back onto the bed. "'Night Mist," he whispered and disappeared. 

HAHAHAH. Done. Any ideas for the third chapter? This is such a weird idea, hmm? More romance in the next chapter-Pinky Swear! Thanks and please review! 

!~~Kasagi Onaso~~! 


	3. Super Ash

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own the...oh wait...What are they called? Oh, yeah! Digitmon! Pokehuh? Oh, yeah! Pokemon! 

A/N: Yeah, this is a weird idea but I like it. Oh, and please RnR!

Don't Try to Rain on Me

Super Ash

"Hmm…" mumbled Misty as she dragged herself down the hall. 

It had been exactly one week since she and Ash had gotten into their argument and for some reason it always felt that they were walking on eggshells around each other. There was no 'comfortable feeling' as there had been before.

"As I was saying…" Shako was talking beside her but all she could hear was a dull buzzing noise. "Misty?"

"What?" she said, automatically responding to her name in question.

"Are you listening to me?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, you were saying-?" Shako suddenly laughed, scaring the daylights out of Misty. "What was that for?"

"You're obviously thinking about something else! Could it be…A certain boy, perhaps?" Ash flittered to her mind and a small blush crept up upon her face, fanning over her cheeks. 

"Of course not."

"Sam?"

"What?" asked Misty, confused. And then it clicked. Shako thought she was talking about Sam. "Oh, no! That's not it!"

"Sure Misty. Try and cover it up!" She wagged a finger at the redhead almost knowingly. "Not that I blame you." Misty stared at her, completely baffled for a moment.

"But-?"

"Never mind. I'll talk to you about it after lunch, 'kay?" With a small flick of the fingers Shako walked away and left Misty to head up to her room. She walked up the winding stairs and into her room, surprised to find Ash waiting for her. He gave her a small smile and a small wave.

"Hi. What's up?" A shrug and silence.

"Nothing really. I was just…looking around."

"You've been here as long as I have," she said slowly, making sure the words came out right. But no matter, she saw the familiar look of anger slowly creep into his eyes. "I mean…what were you looking for?" 

"None of your business." She could tell as soon as he said it that he was sorry and she was ready to say that it was okay, but he said nothing.

"Fine. I was just about to eat lunch. Maybe I could bring something up…?" _Don't spoil it, Ash,_ she praying slowly in her mind. _Please._ She saw him open his mouth to say something and shut it again.

"That sounds great," he said slowly. A large smile began to spread across Misty's face as she turned around on her heel.

"Great. I'll be right back up." He offered her a smile as well and a heavy shadow began to lift from her heart. She went down to the café and got some sake and gohan as well as sushi with neta. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, she nearly raced upstairs. 

Soon, she was settled on the bed with Ash sitting across from her. She tried not to look up from her food but found it too tempting. 

"We need to talk," he said finally. Misty almost dropped her chopsticks at the sudden sound of his voice and nodded.

"Go ahead."

"We've been…I don't know…_distant._" So far, Misty wasn't sure where this was going to go. "It's bugging me." That sounded good. "I feel like I can't tell you anything anymore, you know?" 

"Yeah…"

"Well…maybe if we just…er…" She peered up at him as the winds began to pick up behind them, beating at the wall. "Took some time off each other we'd-?"

"What?" she said. "You're supposed to be here for me, Ash!" He shook his head.

"I know but I think we need some time to cool off, okay?"

"No, not-"

"See ya." And he was gone. Nothing but a cold air on her cheek. But Misty was far too angry to cry. Instead she clutched the comforter in front of her angrily and clenched her eyes shut. Soon her knuckles were white and her entire body shook from the tenseness of it. She willed herself not to say anything because she knew she would burst if she did. Suddenly, the wind blew the window open beside her bed and she nearly fell off.

Getting up to close it, there was a knock on her door.

"Come it!" she finally said, her voice distant and she wasn't sure if it was the least bit audible over the winds streaming in from her window. Shako came in, looking around the now-dim room.

"Jeez. Put some lights on, will ya?" She flicked the lights on.

"What's up?" Shako shifted on her feet.

"One of the girls…she went outside to take down the flag and she didn't come back. I made a search party and I wanted to know if you wanted to help?" Misty grinned the best she could and nodded.

"Yeah!" 

"Great," said Shako. "Come on!"

Rain had begun to fall softly upon their heads.

"She's younger!" yelled Shako over the violent winds. It lifted Misty's skirt high above her knees as they walked into it. "Only a first year. A little on the short side with short brown hair."

"She could be anywhere on campus!" yelled Misty. Shako shrugged. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"She's Nyctophobic!"

"What?"

"She's afraid of the dark! She-oh, we need to find her fast! Let's split up." Misty nodded and began sprinting the opposite way of Shako. Lightning flashed wildly in the sky and thunder soon followed it, menacing as always.

"Ash!" she screamed. "Ash, I need you!" With wind like a kiss on her cheek, he appeared beside her, concern etched in his face though she could be certain he was trying not to show it. 

"What's wrong, Mist?" _Mist,_ she thought for a fleeting moment. _How long has it been?_

"There's a girl," she started, trying to catch her breath fast enough to talk. "And she's lost. She's only ten and she's Nyctophobic!" Ash nodded.

"That's a problem. Look how dark it is."

"Help me," she said. "Please?" With hesitance, she could see, Ash nodded. The rain came down harder, plastering her shirt and hair to her skin and her skirt would be plastered to her legs if it wasn't being harshly whipped by the roaring wind. 

"All right. Lead the way!"

"But…she's lost! No one knows where she is!" Ash nodded solemnly and darted up into the sky. Soon, his transparent figure was lost as she could only see the dark sky. 

"I see her!" he screamed as he descended downwards like a bullet. "She's on the school roof!" 

"What?" shrieked Misty. "Why?"

"I think…I think when the winds started she panicked and tried to get in through the doors. But the school doors are closed during school hours so she tried to get in through the roof door. And when the sky turned dark she freaked out and now she won't move." He frowned. "I shouldn't go near her. She might think I'm a ghost." 

"Show me where she is." She followed him to a perched ladder. Some of the rungs were old and molded. "I don't think I can make it up that. Look!" She felt his hand on her lower back as his eyes fixed on the roof.

"I won't let you fall." Five words boosted Misty with enough confidence to begin climbing. Slowly at first and then with ease. Before long, she was upon the roof. 

"Where is she?" Ash took her hand and led her to the girl. Sure enough, there she was. Her brown hair stuck to her face, which they couldn't see because it was buried in her knees. Her arms wound tightly around her knees, the knuckles white from gripping her hands. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was rocking back and forth.

"Hey," she said softly, touching the girl's pale arm. With a scream, her eyes flew open and she backed away towards the edge of the roof. "I'm here to get you down."

"No!" she yelled. "Just go away!" 

"Come here! You need to get down from here!" Misty extended a hand, beginning to shiver from the cold. The rain struck her bare arm like tiny bullets but she still held it out. The girl eyed her before slowly reaching out to touch her hand. 

Then she saw Ash.

Screaming, she backed even further to the edge. 

"Ghost! It's a ghost!" she screamed, tears evidently streaming down her face although it was hard to tell with the rain.

"No! He's not a ghost. With out him, I wouldn't have found you." Ash offered a smile to the girl but she only screamed louder and backed away even further. "Hey! Stop that!" cried Misty, fearing for the child's life. "You might fall!" 

"Ghost," the girl sobbed. Ash frowned and took a step towards her. The girl backed away, her hand slipping on the edge of the roof, almost taking her body with it. 

"No!" screamed Misty as the girl continued to back up, centimeter by centimeter. Suddenly, with a shriek and a clap of thunder, the girl tumbled from the roof. "No!" screamed Misty again and lunged, only to grab the hem of the girl's skirt. It tore off in her hand with a loud rip. 

Suddenly, there was a blur as something shot past her. Only a few seconds later, she was hit with the wind it made. 

"ASH!" she screamed in delight and horror as she barely made out his body. Three feet before she crashed to the ground, Ash caught her in his arms and skidded along the ground. Misty stood frozen with shock and cold a few moments before racing down the old ladder. The third to last rung broke and she stumbled on the ground, but she didn't falter as she raced to the girl.

When she reached them, the girl had passed out cold and Ash was breathing hard, the girl clutched in his arms.

"You did it, Ash," she whispered, scooting closer to the two. "You did it!" She lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and snaked an arm around her waist while holding the unconscious girl with the other.

"I did. I really did." 

"Maybe we should call you Super Ash," she cracked happily as he stood, cradling the girl. He smiled.

"That was corny."

"I'm in a corny mood." He grinned and they walked into the school.

Together.

*

"I still don't get it," said Shako as the two sat on Misty's bed. "How did you know the girl was on the roof?"

'"My guardian angel told me,"' was what she wanted to say but she just shrugged. "Intuition. Or an angel." Shako smiled and yawned. 

"You're so wet. You should take a shower and dry off before bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" 

"Right."

The bed shook lightly as a soaking Ash plopped himself on her bed.

"What and exciting night," he said and Misty could feel the old air return.

"Yeah. You saved her, you know." She could see the familiar purple-tinted blush appear on his cheeks and he waved his hand. 

"Naw…" 

"You did. Seriously," she said, sitting up. "What if you hadn't been there?"

"She would've broken a leg."

"Or a neck," she added, rearranging herself so her torso lay on her pillows. Ash followed suit. 

"Don't be such a pessimist," he said, smiling. 

"Don't be such an optimist," she countered, winking. Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes flew open with shock and delight. When he pulled away, she cocked her head at him.

"I think I've cooled down," he said breathlessly. Misty smiled.

"No," she said softly. "I think you've heated up." Ash smiled widely and kissed her again, pecking her softly on the lips.

That night, Misty fell asleep in some invisible stranger's arms.

There's the romance I promised! Don't kill me, I know it's short…I couldn't think of anything else to write! Ideas, ideas! I need ideas! Thanks for reviewing or reading!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	4. Enigma

Disclaimer: Yeah I own 'em! Whaddya talking about...Actually, this may surprise ya but I don't!

A/N: Thank you Joy-girl, Virgo Writer and all you other people who reviewed my stuff! You people also gave me some ideas so thanks for that too! I really appreciate it 'cos now I have something to write. Now that A+M are together I can make things more interesting...*Evil laugh*

~ Kasagi Onaso

Don't Try to Rain on Me

Enigma

Misty shivered slightly from the cold and reached down to pull the covers up when light suddenly streamed down on her face. The hot white light beat upon her eyelids furiously and she quickly drew the covers over her head. A soft chuckle came from above her as the blanket was stripped away.

"Wake up, Mist. You're gonna miss first period class." Misty stared up at Ash, not sure whether or not to smile. Since last night, their relationship had been a puzzle to her. She just needed the right pieces before she could figure things out.

"Thanks Ash," she whispered. For a moment, all she did was stare into his eyes and he into hers until he finally rested a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose. 

"Your welcome." And the light shone clearer as he disappeared. Sighing, Misty pulled on her uniform and headed towards LA1. 

*

"An appositive..." Misty blocked out the sensei's words as she stared out the window. The sensei had been foolish enough to give Misty a seat by the window, for he never knew the half the time he talked, Misty couldn't hear him.

"Will Miss Misty Waterflower please report to the central office? Miss Misty Waterflower." Face flushing and heart beating, Misty stood and exited the room.

She walked down the long halls to the central office. The secretarty, a bored-looking woman with sagging wrinkles in her forehead, looked up.

"Are you Misty?"

"Yes." She looked around. "Am I in trouble?"

"I don't think so. They're just going to ask you a couple questions." 

"About wha-?"

"Misty?" A young woman with obvious Botox injections in her forehead waved at her from a door. "Hi! I'm the school consular. You can just call me Haruka, okay?" Misty nodded. Every time Haruka smiled, her forehead stayed smooth. It was all Misty could do not to laugh. She walked into the room and was startled when she saw the Nyctophobic girl sitting on a chair.

"Why am I here?" she nearly whispered.

"Oh, I just need to ask you some questions, that's all! Have a seat." The seats were stiff and plastic and Misty immediately sat on the edge so her back would have to suffer. "All right. This is Charity. Charity, this is Misty! I'm going to let you two talk about what happened last night. Charity said she was saved by a ghost…?" Misty's throat clenched.

"Wh-what?" 

"A ghost. She said she was saved by a ghost boy. Can you describe him for us?" Charity nodded.

"He had on a cap. It was white an red and he had black hair." Haruka scribbled something in her notepad. 

"A ghost?" scoffed Misty. "There's no such thing!" 

"There is so! He saved me!" Haruka looked at Misty seriously over her glasses. Misty glared back, crossing her arms. If someone found out about Ash…?

"Well, what do you suggest it was?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "But a ghost? She _is _Nyctophobic."

"True, but she said you were on the roof the whole time." Haruka tried to raise an eyebrow but the Botox prevented it from doing so. So she leaned forward instead. "She also said you seemed to know this ghost, Misty." _They're going to send me to a mental institution,_ she thought crazily. _Either that or they're going to send _her _to a mental institution._

"Know? How?"

"She said you were telling her not to be afraid." Misty narrowed her eyes and leaned back in the stiff chair.

"I thought she was having an attack! That's all." Charity, who had said hardly anything the whole time, coughed. 

"I know what I saw. You knew he was there!" Misty glared at her.

"It's crazy! It was night, it was raining, thundering, and very windy and you're Nyctophobic! What are the chances that a ghost could have saved you and me knowing him?" Charity shrugged.

"Then what caught me?" Misty, who had scooted up to the edge of the chair again, sank back, defeated.

"I don't know," she said softly. Haruka scribbled more things on the notepad and nodded.

"Both of you seem to know what you're talking about. How about we talk about it later? Tomorrow at the same time?" Talking about this the first thing in the morning didn't sound very appealing to Misty but she nodded anyway. Haruka smiled, handed them late notes and dismissed them.

"There was a ghost, I _saw_ him," said Charity nastily. "And I'm gonna prove it too." Misty shuddered as she walked away and headed up to her dorm.

She threw herself on the bed and thought of possible things to say tomorrow. She knew she should've gone back to class but things were too screwed up now. She rubbed her face with her hands and sat up.

"Ash?" she said softly. In a moment, she felt the bed rock as he sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"That girl…" she started, feeling her throat clench again. "What would happen if someone else found out about you and proved that you existed?" She looked up into his eyes and he looked baffled.

"I-I don't know," he said, his voice filled with confusion. "I guess I would…eh…perish or something like that. Why?"

"That girl you saved the other night." She was whispering now. "She told the guidance consular about it and now she's trying to convince her that you exist!" She hugged him tightly around the middle. "I don't want you die," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. He stroked her back and they both sat in silence before she felt Ash take a breath to speak. 

"How could she prove it?"

"I don't know! Whenever you make yourself solid, _anyone_ can see you." Ash frowned. 

"Oh. I see. Then we'll have to be more careful, hmm?" Before she could answer, he kissed her softly. "I love you, you know." She tried to smile but ended up crying harder.

"I love you too."

*

The next morning Misty was a nervous wreck. She knew, as she sat in the first period class, that she would be called down any moment.

"Will Miss Misty Waterflower please report to the central office? Miss Misty Waterflower." There it was. She stood up and walked to the office.

Haruka and Charity greeted her as she walked into the room, Charity with a slight nod and Haruka with a big smile and a wave. 

"So here we are again, eh girls?" They said nothing. "Okay, right to business. I'm going to ask you two a few questions so I can get a feel of both sides. First question: Do you think it was possible that Charity, you (she pointed to Charity), were imagining things?"

"Of course not," said Charity. "I felt him!"

"I do," said Misty. "By the time I reached the ground you had passed out. How would you know what you saw? Besides, it was night and you're Nyctophobic." 

"Good. (scribble, scribble). Question Two: Was it possible that someone could have caught Charity before she hit the ground and then left?" It was doubtful, but Misty knew she had to take the 'yes' side.

"Of course," she said, in her best 'I'm right and you're stupid' voice. "I mean, the person probably broke her fall, didn't know what hit him and ran off scared. When I reached the ground, she was out cold and laying on the ground."

"I think that if I fell out of the air and someone broke my fall, they would stick around," said Charity.

"What_ever,_" said Misty, glancing out the window. Haruka frowned.

"That's it for today. I think I'll cut this session short. See you later, though. I'll ask around, okay?" Misty got up, glaring at Charity, and left.

Later, Shako caught up with Misty on her way from gym class.

  
"Where've you been?" she asked, cocking her head. Misty avoided her eyes and stared at the tile floor.

"No where. I felt a little queasy yesterday so I went upstairs." Shako giggled.

"Did you hear? Charity thinks she was saved by a ghost or spirit or whatever." Misty looked to her hopefully.

"And you don't believe her?" 

"Of course not!" Shako suddenly grabbed her arm. "Let's go to the art room and see if Sam's there! Maybe he'll ask you out or something." Misty began to protest but Shako grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the room.

"How the hell are you supposed to take someone out on a date, anyway?" asked Misty as they ran down the hall.

"Take 'em to the café! Here we go! Hey Sam!" Sam looked up from his work and smiled as the two girls approached him.

"Hello girls. Come to paint again?" 

"Yeah." Shako pushed Misty to the easel next to Sam's and he smiled at her. She smiled back shakily before picking up the paints.

"So Misty," said Sam as she began to paint a picture of Ash's hat. "Where're you from?"

"Cerulean." He nodded and she dipped her paint brush in the red, splashing the canvas with the color.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I like to swim," she said, putting the green 'L' on the cap. "But I can't anymore. We used to…I used to…well, I was a Gym Leader for a while but I don't battle much."

"Little people here do. Some like the field but others just take LA and stuff." He glanced over at her canvas. She dipped her paint brush in the gray now, adding a shadow to the hat. "What on earth is that?"

"Oh," stuttered Misty. "A…League Cap?"

"I can see that. Why did you paint it?" She racked her mind for a reasonable answer.

"It was a friend's. He…she was lucky enough to get one." She offered him a smile.

"It's good. Misty, I was wondering…" Misty panicked and stood.

"Wouldja look at the time? I gotta go." As she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist. 

"You wanna go out sometime?"

"Um, I-"

"Will get back to you on that tomorrow," finished Shako with a large grin. "Come on Misty." Without looking back, they walked out of the studio and walked to the rooms. "Wow!" shrieked Shako but before she could say anything else, Misty put her foot down.

"I am NOT going out with him," she said firmly.

"What? Why not? You're crazy!"

"I dunno. I just…don't want to, that's all." Shako shook her head.

"Just think about it, okay? Talk to ya later." Misty sighed and walked into her room. Ash suddenly popped out of nowhere, upside-down and cross- legged. He grinned at her and then frowned when he saw her face.

"What's up?" She told him about the session with Haruka and about Sam. When she got to that part, he frowned. "Well go out with him." 

"What?!" she shrieked. "You're joking, right?" He shrugged.

"It must suck to not be able to go out with a human when you're too tied up with a…a…" He tapped his chin. Misty groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"But I don't wanna! Even if you weren't here, I wouldn't." Ash smiled, though it seemed strained.

"Come on. He's cute, nice-" She looked up at him and could see it was hurting him as much as it was her.

"So are you," she whispered. "Come on Ash, everything he's got you got." Ash smiled wryly.

"Sure."

"I'm serious!" 

"Just go out with him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! I can't believe you're saying this!" Ash sighed.

"Frankly, neither can I. But I feel like I'm holding you back from a normal life."

"It's true that if you weren't here, none of this would be happening," she said with a weak chuckle. "But I just…no!" Ash laughed and dropped out of the air, landing on her bed. "Do you give up?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." 

"Then I guess so." He shrugged. "But I wish you would do something YOU wanted to do and not have to worry about what I think." Misty shook her head.

"You aren't getting it. I don't like him that way, Ash!" He watched her intently as she lay back on the bed and sniffed. "But Shako is convinced I do," she added softly. "And I don't know who to believe." He lay down beside her and threw his arm over her stomach and nuzzled her neck.

"Just believe who you wanna believe, Mist. No one's gonna force you otherwise." She sighed, suddenly tired.

"You're right. I know you are…" she whispered, her eyes drooping. "It's so confusing…" Ash sighed, his breath tickling her neck. 

"I know Mist but you'll figure it out." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I sure hope so."

The next morning, as she was walking to class, she encountered Charity in the hallway.

"Good morning," she said, briskly eyeing Misty.

"Same," said Misty curtly. Suddenly, Charity's eyes widened and she dropped her bag.

"There he is!" she screamed, pointing behind Misty. "It's the ghost!" Misty's heart stopped as she twisted around, eyes wide.

"It's the ghost!"

Hahahaha! Done! I think I know what's going to happen next, but please give me any ideas and I'll take them into consideration 'cause the last ones I got made up this whole chapter! Gawsh, my fingers are tired. I sat down and wrote this whole thing! Please review! 

~ Kasagi Onaso


	5. Chasing the Wind

Disclaimer: Don't own pokèmon!

A/N: Here's the fifth, I think, chapter to Don't Try to Rain on Me! I was thinking this was the last chapter but naw, I decided not. REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Thanks J 

~ Kasagi Onaso

Don't Try to Rain on Me

Chasing the Wind

Misty whipped around, eyes as wide as they could get. 

"The ghost!" screamed Charity again, drawing kids and teachers out of the classrooms. "There he is!" 

"Ash," moaned Misty softly as she barely made out his shimmering form. "What are you doing?" 

"What's going on here?" came Haruka's voice. Now Ash was almost completely visible, suspending only inches off the ground. He looked like a deer in headlights and Misty wanted to run to him but her feet wouldn't move. 

"Ash!" she screamed, closing her eyes and forcing her feet to move. "Are you crazy?!" But Ash said nothing. Horror was thrown onto his face like tempera paints and all he could do was stare at his hands. She broke into a run but was cut off as Haruka ran in front of her.

"Misty! Stay away!"

"No, you don't understand-?"

"He could be psycho! Or some mass murderer!" Misty almost rolled her eyes and struggled against Haruka's arms. 

"No! He wouldn't hurt anyone-?" Haruka threw her back into some teacher's arms.

"She's in shock," she heard Haruka whisper. "Keep her away while I call the police."

"What?" she yelled. "No! Don't _touch _him!" Haruka clucked her tongue as the nun ushered her, Charity and the other kids into the class room. 

"Misty!" yelled Shako, hugging the girl tightly. "There's some crazy psycho-!"

"He's not psycho!" Misty nearly screaming, tears stinging her eyes white-hot. "He's not," she whispered, sinking to the ground. "Oh, Ash…" Shako stared at her with big eyes as Charity pushed her way next to Misty. 

"Misty I-"

"It's all your fault," whispered Misty. "He saved your life, you know." Charity bit her lip but said nothing. 

"You _know_ him?" said Shako, her eyes still stretched. "How?" Misty said nothing; she only sniffed, hoping that the air would push back her tears. Her body trembled from the pressure. She got up and looked out the window. She could see nothing. Policemen in uniform and teachers crowded around something. 

"You," came a gruff voice as a police officer opened the door. "Come here." Misty gulped and followed the police officer. "What is that?" Misty willed herself to look and gasped, eyes shimmering.

"What did you do to him?" she managed to gasp out, falling to her knees. Ash was so solid, she could see nothing through him. His clothes, though torn, were as vivid as though he had bought them yesterday. He was curled up in a ball, his bound legs curling into his stomach and his equally bound arms clasped behind him. Both his eyes and fists were clenched and a piece of cloth was tied around his mouth. 

"What is that?"

"Ash," she whispered and crawled to his side. "Let him go!" she roared, leaping to her feet. "Let him go," she whispered, pounding the officer's solid chest.

"Take her away until she's calm enough," she heard him say.

"What'd he do to you?" she yelled at him. "What?" She was near hysterics and her face was glittering with tears, she knew this. But she could still see Ash… "God," she choked as she sat on the cool tile. "Why?" 

"I suppose I should stay with you," said Haruka.

"Why'd you call the police?" asked Misty. Her eyes, now vivid green, burned into Haruka's. Haruka held her gaze steadily until Misty looked away, shaking. 

"That is a spirit of some sort, Misty. He just appeared out of thin air."

"He's my friend," she whispered. "My only friend." Haruka snorted.

"Enough of this nonsense. He's dangerous. He'll poison your mind and suck out your soul." If this hadn't been such a serious situation, Misty would be rolling with laughter right now. 

But this wasn't a time for laughing. 

"Just leave me alone," Misty said, sneering. "This was NONE of your BUSINESS!" Haruka flinched slightly but kept staring at Misty. 

"I'm locking you in," the elder announced as she exited through the far door. "We can't have you trying to be the hero." The door clicked and Misty stared blandly at the tile.

Now how was she going to save Ash?

"Misty?" Charity poked her head around the door. "She's gone. Misty, I want to help." Misty jerked her head up to stare at Charity. "I want to help save him, Misty. They'll do terrible things to him. He saved my life." Charity smiled at Misty grimly. "And now I'll save his." Misty gave Charity a small, quivering smile.

"Thank you Charity."

"They're taking him to the upstairs lab," shuddered Charity. "But, if we leave now, we can make it in time." Misty laughed.

"It's funny, in a way. For some reason I feel like this is all unreal and impossible. I feel like I'm chasing the wind." Charity smiled.

"Nothing's impossible."

Sorry so short!!!! That was a little sappy, yeah I know, I hate sappy things but hey, it fit. So what's gonna happen to Ash? Will they reach him in time? What the heck happened and why is he like he is? Please read and review! Be gentle, though. Chapter (six?) coming soon, I promise!

~ Kasagi Onaso


	6. Rescues

Disclaimer: Je non uh, own (dunno that in French) **Pokèmon**! 

A/N: Here's the sixth (!!!) chapter. Please review, review, REVIEW!!! I want at least fifteen please! Well now all your questions will be answered I hope J 

~ Kasagi Onaso

Don't Try to Rain on Me

Rescues

Charity held the door open for Misty and they began walking down the hallways. Misty's eyes felt chapped--oddly dry. She blinked a few times and rubbed them softly.

"It's just up the hall," whispered Charity. 

"We're not allowed," stated Misty dryly. "How're we gonna get up there?" Charity smiled.

"They'll all be in the lab. There's no need for officers outside the door since they all think you're locked up. Okay, it's just down this hall. The fourth door on the left. Look! You can see the light from the crack underneath the door!" They crouched beside the door and pressed their ears to it. 

"We tried to draw DNA from his body cells," came a cold voice. "But it screwed the computers up. That one on the left is still steaming." 

"How can that be?"

"He's not human." The answer was firm and blunt and there were scattered mumbled and gasps. "We're going to send him away to a lab in Saffron to be tested. If he is what they say he is…" Misty bit her lip.

"They can't," she whispered. 

"Shhh!" warned Charity, whipping a shaking forefinger to her lips. "They're coming!" Misty stood, her eyes wide.

"What now?"

"Come here!" whispered Charity, grabbing Misty's wrist and yanking her into the room beside the lab. "They're going down to talk. They'll leave Ash in the room, I know it." Charity shot her a look. "That is his name, right?" Misty chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Look, there they go!" Sure enough, Haruka, three police officers and two scientists filed out of the room, talking wildly. As they descended the stairs, Misty shot into the room, Charity close behind her. They quietly shut the door and headed to the lab table.

"Oh," said Charity, hiding behind her hands. Ash, still bound and gagged, lay on the table. His eyes were still clenched tightly shut, his head bent into his chest. Misty walked up to him, the world slightly spinning and body trembling. She slowly pushed his crooked cap back on his limp hair and stroked his hot cheek.

"Ash," she croaked. "Ash, wake up." He stirred slightly and the corners of his mouth, drawn into a tight frown, twitched. As Charity cut the ropes with a scalpel, she kneeled beside the table, savoring the cool tile as it touched her heated skin. 

"What's wrong?"

"He's not waking up," whispered Misty. "He's breathing, though…" She leaned over and laid her head on his shallowly-rising chest. "He's not dead," she said, as if assuring herself.

"He looks hot," commented Charity, walking suspiciously up to the teen. Misty looked to her right and saw what she could of Ash's face and indeed, his left cheek was flushed. "I think…" murmured Charity, closing her eyes and laying the back of her hand on Ash's forehead. "He's got a fever." Misty's eyes widened slightly as she touched Ash's cheek again.

"Oh, no," she said, her voice wavering. "There's no way his immune system can take this."

"Calm down," scolded Charity. "Just calm down, okay? I'll go get some ice. Try to revive him and get him to drink some water. There's fresh bottles of Evian in one of the refrigerators. Until I get back with ice, run a damp cloth over his face."

"Thanks Charity," said Misty. Charity only smiled. Misty returned her attention to Ash. She slowly wetted a soft cloth and began running it over his cheeks and forehead. She watched his eyes for a sign of waking. Suddenly, something wet splashed on the back of her hand.

"What?" she whispered and touched her cheek. She had been crying but her cheeks were too numb to feel the heated drops. She sniffed slightly and wiped them away, still rubbing Ash's cheeks with the cloth.

"M…Mist…" She dropped the cloth with surprise and it smacked on the ground with a wet crack. Ash's eyes trembled and slowly cracked open. Misty rushed to grab a bottle of water and popped the lid open.

"Drink," she said hoarsely. Slipping her hand under his neck, she propped him up and began slowly trickling the water into his mouth. He coughed and waved his hand and she drew the bottle away.

"Where am I?" he asked, his eyes dull. "God Mist, my head hurts." 

"Just lay back, Ash," she said soothingly, keeping a hand on his chest to keep him from getting up and the other holding the cloth on his forehead. He held her eyes with is.

"I-I don't understand," he said, his voice cracking. 

"They're going to send you to Saffron," said Misty, her eyes spilling over with hot tears. 

"What?" he gasped and moved to sit up. Misty immediately pushed him back down. 

"You're sick Ash."

"Sick?" he said, obviously confused. 

"For some reason you're…you're…almost human." Ash said nothing; he only tilted his head to the side to stare at the ground. Misty laid her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Aw, come on Mist!" he said softly, touching the top of her head. "You've got nothing to do with it. Stop crying like that. You're getting my shirt wet," he joking and Misty lifted her head.

"Sorry," she whispered. Ash's eyes softened.

"Come on! Why such the glum attitude?"

"Don't you understand?" Misty nearly yelled, tears streaming down her face. "They're gonna take you away from me," she softly as if she couldn't believe herself. "I don't think…I don't think I could handle that." Ash put his hand on hers.

"They won't. Can I have the water bottle?" He slowly chugged most of the water. "Help me up," he said, his voice strong. "I don't think I could stand with the floor spinning like this."

"You shouldn't," she said but slipped an arm around his waist.

"We need to get out of this room before they come back," he said softly in her ear, putting an arm over her shoulders. 

"But Charity-?"

"Hey," she said, entering the room. "I've got the ice--Oh!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping the washcloth of ice she cradled in her hands. "You're up!" Ash nodded grimly. "Listen, I'm really sorry--"

"We don't have time," Ash said gently. "It's okay, we just need to get out of here."

"We'll take him to my room," said Charity. "They won't think of looking there." Misty smiled. "It's just down this hall and down the other hall to the right."

"Great," whispered Ash, holding his head. Misty pulled Ash closer to her and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Let's go."

They reached Charity's room and Misty rested Ash on the bed. Charity drew the drapes and locked the door. 

"Let me see that ice," said Misty and gently pressed it onto Ash's face. "Do you have Ibuprofen or something?" she asked as Ash's face scrunched up with pain.

"I'll check," said Charity. "Hold on." Misty stared into Ash's pain-filled face and sighed. Suddenly, heavy poundings rained on the door.

"Charity!" yelled Haruka. Misty stood quickly and began rolling Ash towards the end of the bed. 

"Come on Ash, stand up!" she pleaded. "Just for a second!" He did but his legs nearly gave away. Misty took him into her arms, his arms curled around her waist and the top of his head nestled in the crook of her neck. She scooted back behind the nightstand.

"Charity!"

"Coming Haruka!" called Charity and threw the box of Ibuprofen skittering across the bed. With a quiver, it flew over the edge of the bed and skidded towards Misty. She snatched it and popped a blister, extracting the pill. Silently, she pressed it into Ash's mouth and had him swallow it with the last if the Evian.

"He's gone," came the older woman's harsh voice. "Right off the table."

"What?" cried Charity. "He's crazy! He'll kill us all by tonight!"

"It was that Misty girl," sneered Haruka. "If you see her, please tell me."

"Of course Haruka!" came the pert reply and there was a click as the door shut. "That was too close," whispered Charity. "Did you get him to take the medication?" 

"Yeah," whispered Misty, shifting slightly. "I'm worried," she said, looking down onto the top of his head. "Can you remove his hat and jacket for me please?" Charity did so and Misty lifted the boy onto the bed. His head lolled around limply as she set him on the bed. 

"His temperature's gone down at least," commented Charity. 

"What now?" asked Misty, sitting beside Ash. "What now?"

"We must convince them that Ash is okay," suggested Charity. "They think he's come rapid psycho out to kill everyone." 

"I've got an idea," said Misty, standing. "Help me get him onto my back." Misty curled her arms under Ash's knees and walked shakily towards the door. "He needs to see a doctor," said Misty. "He'll die if he doesn't." 

"How are you going to get past Haruka and the officers and everyone else?" asked Charity, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"We won't," said Misty grimly. "Let's go." Misty staggered down the stairs, Ash's dead weight getting heavier by the step. As they made their way down the steps, officers rushed to meet them.

"Give it here," said the head, extending a hand while the others around him drew chrome guns. Misty gripped Ash's legs tighter and backed away slightly.

"No, listen--" she started but was cut off by the loud crack of a gun being shot off. The bullet whizzed by her head, ruffling her hair.

"I think it should be vice-versa," growled the officer. "You don't understand what you have there."

"He's my best friend!" Misty screamed, her eyes forced shut as two more shots rung out. She slid Ash off her back and wrapped her arms around the now-unconscious teen. She kneeled on the ground and buried her face in Ash's neck. 

"Move in!" she heard the officer shout. She clenched her eyes shut and felt rough hands tear her from Ash. 

"No!" she screamed and clawed at the hands. "Why are you doing this!?" 

"Hold her back," commanded the officer as they picked up Ash. Misty's shoulders shook as a strong arm settled itself across her collar bone, preventing her from moving. 

"He's sick!" she yelled. "You'll kill him! _You'll kill him!_" The officers took no heed and bound him up. "You'll kill him," she sobbed softly.

"Wait," said a voice. "Wait just a minute." The officers stopped cold and looked up. Misty did as well and gasped at what she saw.

Yeah, don't I know cliffhangers are evil but I decided to make ya wait. All the more reason to review right? *WINK, WINK, NUDGE, NUDGE* Well here's the sixth chapter. Geesh, I'm surprised it made it this far! Thanks to all the good reviews! Thanks Joy-Girl and some of the newer people who have reviewed. Who's the person who's stopped the officers? Dunno. Well, I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter, eh???

~ Kasagi Onaso


	7. Pressing On

Disclaimer: Just when I was getting used to NOT writing these...Anyway, I don't own ANY of them. 

A/N: Here's the wonderful glorious seventh chapter! Yeah! And don't you feel so special reading it? ::coughs:: well anyway, please review so I can continue! REVIEW! Ciao-

~ Kasagi Onaso

PS- I don't own the song "Pressing On" by Relient K either!

THIS IS A WEIRD, WEIRD CHAPTER JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!!!

Don't Try to Rain on Me

Pressing On-Possession

(I think we're going somewhere)

"What…what are you doing?" 

(We're on to something good here)

Her voice cracked as she stared in disbelief at the mob that had gathered before the officers.

(Out of mind, out of state, tryin' to keep my head on straight)

Shako smiled up at her, head tilted and eyes kind. 

"We're helping, too."

(I think we're going somewhere)

Misty felt numb as she stood. Her eyes caught Sam's, they caught Kat's, they caught Shako's, they caught…they… The images blurred as her swollen eyes filled with happy tears.

(We're on to something good here there's only one thing left to do drop all I have and go with you somewhere back there I left my worries all behind)

"I…" 

"Misty!" Charity nearly rammed into her. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Ash…? What about Ash?"

(My troubles fell out of the back of my mind we're going and I'm never knowing never knowing where we're going to go back where I was would just be wrong)

"Let's go!" Misty's head swiveled to where students gathered at the door. Lights and sirens flashed and screamed outside, filling the dimly lit room.

(I'm pressing on)

And officer drew his gun while the one next to him grasped Ash's limp body even tighter. 

"Back away!" he called, cocking his gun. "Or I will shoot!" 

(Pressing on all my distress is going going gone pressing on pressing on)

"Get out of the way, Shako!" screamed Misty

"YAH!" _Bang._ An officer crumpled to the ground, releasing his hold on Ash. Misty dove towards his body.

(And I won't sit back and take this anymore 'cause I'm done with that I've got one foot out the door and to go back where I was would just be wrong oh I'm pressing on)

But as she reached him, her hands slashed almost through him. It was an odd feeling, like going through butter or cream. 

"What's going on?" she whispered, staring at her hands.

(I think we're going somewhere)

Ash's body glowed softly and began to shimmer.

"He's disappearing!" Misty shrieked. "Charity! He's disappearing!" Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

(We're on to something good here)

"Ash, what's going on?" whispered Misty as thunder rolled above.

"I don't know…" His voice was almost transparent itself. It seemed to echo off the air and throb around Misty's mind. 

(out of mind out of state tryin' to keep my head out on straight)

"Something's happening." The air seemed to thicken with some kind of smoke; moisture; air. Misty felt it start to smother her and she clapped her hands on her nose. 

"Misty!" 

(I think we're going somewhere; we're on to something good here)

__

What…?She suddenly felt light-headed as a thick mist rose up from the ground. Tendrils surrounded her head, going in her ears, in her eyes, in her nose…

(At first reverie we get eroded search for joy and you have found it)

__

Misty. Suddenly, she was before Misty. She was beautiful. Long and lithe, she had flowing hair that glinted in the moonlight now shining dully through the mist. _I need a body I need someone_ She couldn't move. Misty couldn't blink…

__

step step

(Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind my problems fell out of the back of my mind)

__

cold.

She placed her hand on Misty's head and she heard someone call her name. Was it…no…

__

I need someone…

(We're going and I'm never knowing never knowing where we're going to go back where I was would just be wrong)

__

Ash has be naughty…naughty, naughty-y-y-y…The hand brushed away frozen bangs as Misty sealed her eyes shut. _I need someone…_

Blink, blink. Step. 

(I'm pressing on.)

"Misty!" She heard the roar of the waves, the beat of a starlings' wing, the rustle…step…

"I won't let you…"

__

I need a body…someone solid…for I am air I am nothing I am the air, Misty

"No, no…" The girl's eyes flashed.

(I'm pressing on all my distress is going going gone pressing on pressing on)

__

I will be in your body…control your mind…I will possess

A wind…breath…on her cheek?

Arms…safe…around her… 

Misty clamped her eyes shut and she felt the girl reach her mind and she screamed aloud and she heard someone…Ash…?

(And I won't sit back and take this anymore 'cause I'm done with that I've got one foot out the door and to go back where I was wold just be wrong)

__

You're mine now yes you are don't fight 

"Let go, Akuma!" 

__

Snarl

You are weak, ash you are almost human once you are you will be gone your spirit can't take this and she will be mine all mine

(I'm pressing on)

It was real now. She felt his arms, almost solid, clamp around her like steel and hold her still. He was a wave a wall a brick he would save her

__

You are sick, ash you cannot do anything to me 

The girl grew ugly.

__

I am here to possess her soul and collect yours you are almost dead, Satoshi your time is coming near

(and to go back where I was would just be wrong)

__

Once a century this happens

Stare, shuffle

"Your time here is over, Akuma!"

__

Laugh, cough stir

(I'm pressing on)

__

You cannot banish me it would take your life energy you know that Satoshi

"Then that shall be it."

Ash? Dead? No…it couldn't happen…

(Oh, I'm PRESSING ON all my distress is going going gone pressing on PRESSING ON)

And then he was kissing her. Through the numbness, here came the sun, making rainbows as it shone through the placid rain.

"Never forget me, Misty."

"Forget…what are you saying?" 

__

Stupid child

(and I won't sit back and take this anymore 'cause I'm done with that I've got one foot out the door)

There was pain as the Akuma pressed against Misty.

"Hayai mahou!" cried Ash, clambering to his feet, weary eyes fixated on the girl.

A white flash…screaming…

Misty clamped her hands over her ears as her screams filled the air.

__

I won't

(and to go back where I was would just be wrong)

Ash's body crumpled against her side as with one final sweep of air magic, the mist and Akuma was swept away. 

"You…" Misty took the dead boy's fading body into her arms and sobbed. It was over. "I knew it couldn't last forever. I was foolish to think…" There was no heartbeat. Nothing. No slight rise to the chest. He was gone. 

"How can a spirit die?" she wailed into his chest. Never...fading…shining…light…

__

Sniff

It was over

(I'm pressing on)

Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaaa. Was I feeling weird? Or did you just not get it? Okay, well, someone's gonna explain everything in the next chapter. 35 reviews please??? I won't write another chapter until then. By the way, the Akuma was trying to possess Misty and you'll find out why to that in the next chappie too! Smiles make everyone's day! REVIEW!

~ Kasagi Onaso


	8. Twisted Identities and Liquid Mirrors

Disclaimer: Don't own a single one.

A/N: Hey ya'll! WOW! Thank you for the great reviews! I had a bad day yesterday and I made me so happy to see I had more than I expected! Yeah! Thank you so much! I'm getting this part out sooner than I thought...this might be the last chapter! REVIEW! 

Ciao-

~ Kasagi Onaso

PS. Don't own "Firefly" by A*teens! 

Don't Try to Rain on Me

Twisted Identities and Liquid Mirrors

(fly firefly)

Blank. Misty's eyes stared straight as Shako draped a blanket over her shoulders. The lights were still there, flashing the same colors. Blue…red…blue…red… She looked straight because she didn't want to see the figure covered with a blanket off her left. 

(when I said go I never meant away)

She couldn't cry anymore. She didn't move.

"You've gotta eat something, Misty," urged Shako quietly. "You've been sitting here for the past ten minutes. The policemen are just cleaning up and inspecting the place. You can leave now." Misty didn't speak and hugged her knees closer to her body.

__

"Your time here is over, Akuma!"

(you ought to know the freaky games we play)

Misty clamped her eyes shut.

"No…" she heard herself speak aloud. 

"Misty." The voice was different and she looked up.

Charity.

(could you forgive and learn not to forget?)

The girl sat next to Misty and sighed.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," said the other quietly. Misty sniffed and looked away. 

"It's not your fault." Liar. Both of them knew that if Charity had never said anything, none of this would have happen.

Right?

(hearing as I'm calling out your name)

No. It wasn't her fault. Why did there have to be a storm at that moment? Why did Misty have to feel like she had to find her by using Ash? Couldn't she have just done it herself?

"Really. It's not."

"I didn't want to let Akuma see him." Misty turned to stare at the girl, startled.

(Firefly come back to me make the night as bright as day)

"What?"

"I know you're confused…I should explain…"

"Charity, how did you…?" Charity sighed.

"For one thing, my name's not Charity."

(i'll be looking out for you tell me that you're lonely too)

"What…?" Misty was truly confused.

"It's Tyrn."

"But…I'm so confused."

"I was sent here after Satoshi to make sure he didn't screw things up." She shook her head, smiling slightly. "It was actually _I _who screwed things up."

(firefly come lead me on follow you into the sun)

"I was sent only a day after you turned thirteen. I couldn't seem to find Ash's spirit energy anywhere. It was until I found it here that I was able to turn myself into a human and watch him from afar."

"But what…" Misty struggled to find the right words.

"Right," said Charity, now Tyrn, nodding. "I'll start from the beginning."

(that's the way it ought to be firefly come back to me)

"We're created by a person's imagination," explained Tyrn. "We're sort of underhand guardian angels without the wings. We are meant for one person's eyes only, but since we lack the visible-to-one-person-only technique guardian angles have, we must be very careful when we appear." Tyrn tapped her chin. "At least, we lack it once the spirit begins to become solid."

(you and me *you and me* we shared a mystery)

"If they are seen by anyone else than the person they were 'assigned' to, they begin to lack the qualities they were given with in the beginning. They acquire more human characteristics." Tyrn chuckled now. "It's ironic how when he saw _me_ be began to undergo the changes."

Misty remained silent, trying to absorb it all. 

"So…you're one too?" 

(we were so close like honey to a bee)

"Partially. And I know a way we might be able to get Ash back."

"What?" Misty's heart skipped a beat. 

"Since he was a spirit, he stays a spirit though his outer sides harden to become more human-like. The Akuma took his spirit (it's very weak once 'killed') to her realm."

(and if you tell me how to make you understand)

"But…"

"Only you can save him. You do know that, right?" Tyrn looked at her in annoyance. 

"How?"

"Three words. How, but, and what," mumbled Tyrn. "I'll show you. Come with me."

"I don't know…"

"You do want him back?"

(a minor and a major kind of way)

"Yes!" exclaimed Misty, standing. "Is there no other way?"

"He gave his life for you," said Tyrn coldly, beginning to walk up the stairs. "This is the smallest thing you could do to repay him." Now that she put it that way, Misty looked around. Shako, Sam and Kat were talking in a corner, sipping hot cocoa. 

"All right," she murmured. "I'm coming."

"Good."

"Why didn't Akuma die?"

"Ash's life energy was weak from having the human illness." Tyrn led her up the stairs and down the hall to her dorm but it didn't look the same. Misty's forehead wrinkled with confusion.

(firefly come back to me make the night as bright as day)

"This doesn't look like--?"

"It's not," responded Tyrn curtly. "Here." 

"It's a mirror," retorted Misty. "I was expecting something more…?"

"Magic?" snorted Tyrn. "This is it. If it's too dull for you--"

"No, no!" Misty said hastily. "Of course not. Uh…are you coming with me?" 

(i'll be looking out for you tell me that you're lonely too) 

"I will be there in the beginning. But by this journey's end, I will be dead." Misty gasped as Tyrn held up a hand. "It is destiny, Misty. Something you shouldn't meddle with. Come now." Misty stared in wonder as Tyrn stuck a hand through the now-liquid glass. "Through this mirror you will no longer be safe. You will be in chronic danger."

"But you'll be with me right?" 

"I will be with you, Misty, but my spirit energy is limited in the Dark Realm. Come now."

(firefly come lead me on follow you into the sun)

With that, Tyrn slipped into the mirror, the liquid glass rippling around her disappearing form. Misty hesitated.

"Come on!" came Tyrn's voice. It sounded faint and it echoed softly around the room. "The portal is going to close soon!" Misty gulped and pushed an arm through it. It was wet, or at least it felt wet, and she yanked her arm back.

It was dry.

(that's the way it ought to be firefly come back to me)

Misty took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and leapt through the glass. Her foot hit the concrete on the other side with a hollow smack and she opened her eyes. Tyrn stared at her, arms crossed and bemused eyes dancing.

"I told you, you wouldn't be safe once you were through the mirror you wouldn't be safe. That didn't include _passing _through it. Come. Just down here." As they walked further down the tunnel, she could feel the air thicken as it had before.

(fly firefly through the sky)

"Tyrn…The air…"

"I feel it too, Misty," replied Tyrn and said nothing more. Misty cast a side glance at her as a mist began to furl up from the ground. "Don't panic," she thought she heard Tyrn say. "She feeds off fear."

__

Too late, Tyrn.

She thought she saw someone walking towards her in the mist…

(come and play with my desires) 

"Misty…"

"Ash?" she cried hopefully, wading through the thickening mist. Now the voice came from behind her.

__

Step step step step

Why are you here?

Akuma…

(don't be long don't ask why)

__

You've come to get your ash back haven't you

Snicker

Too late he's mine now I guess I'll just have to kill you too, eh?

"G-give him back!" she found herself yelling. "He isn't yours to have."

(i can't wait another night *fire, fire, firefly*)

_You are foolish you can't undo what's been done_

"I can try." She was scared and amazed at her own words and she heard someone come up behind her.

"I will lend you my power, Mizuko," said Tyrn.

__

Water child you are mine

"If this is how I will die then--"

"Don't say anymore, Tyrn," whispered Misty, voice quivering. 

"I understand."

(firefly come back to me *fly fire fly*)

__

You will be mine you can't win

Death angel

__

I am Akuma, collector of the dead I smell your fear taste it you can't run

"Then that shall be it."

Misty narrowed her eyes.

"Hayai Mahou!" she yelled as Ash had done.

__

"Never forget me, Misty."

"Forget…what are you saying?"

Tears

(make the night as bright as day *bright as day*)

"Never forget…" whispered Misty, cheeks wet, and she felt Tyrn collapse beside her.

__

She is dead weak gone she knew she would die but she came anyway and so did you

Laugh

And here you will die as well

(i'll be looking out for you tell me that you're lonely too)

"Your time here is over, Akuma!" she yelled and she swore she heard Ash's voice ringing in unison with hers. 

__

Screaming step swish fire fire

A white blaze sprung up from the mist and surrounded Akuma. Misty felt dizzy and fell to her knees as Akuma burned.

"I would tell you to go to hell," Misty sneered, eyes blurring with dizziness. "But I think we're already here."

(firefly come lead me on *fly firefly* follow you into the sun *to the sun*)

Dark

__

I…no…you can't him…

"Misty…"

"Ash…" she whispered as she collapsed.

(that's the way it ought to be)

__

I knew it was you

As her eyes fell shut, she felt his hair brush her face and saw his eyes peer into hers. 

__

I knew it

(firefly come back to me)

That was the second to last chapter! AHHH! I can't believe it! I was having so much fun writing it… ::sobs:: …oh, well! 50 REVIEWS! PLEASE! I will never finish it until I have 50 reviews so why are you still reading this? REVIEW! Smile! LOL! Thank you SO much for the wonderful 39 reviews! I feel so loved! The epilogue coming soon!

~ Kasagi Onaso


	9. Ever After Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own a single one.

A/N: WAHHHH!!! This is the last chapter to mah story!!! I'm so sad. I really enjoyed writing it and hope you had just as must fun reading it ^^' thank you so much everyone who reviewed--thanks Jen! Joy Girl! Zetabee! And everyone else! As usual, review!

Latta~

~ Kasagi Onaso

Don't Try to Rain on Me

Ever After--Epilogue

"I can't believe they're doing that for you," mumbled a spiky-haired boy as the girl beside him cheerfully packed her suitcase.

"Me neither. I guess now they think this place is horrible." She crammed a pillow on top of the clothes and smiled. "You know, the whole killing evil spirits and all." The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"You never told me how that happened."

"And you may never know," said the girl slyly, winking. The boy rolled his eyes. "It's too long of a story for your short attention span." 

"Hey!" She laughed as his face flushed.

"Oh, come off it, Ash. You know I'll tell you…eventually." 

"Sure, sure," said Ash, grinning lopsidedly. 

"They should be here soon," commented the girl, glancing at the hickory clock on her nightstand. "They said two, right?" Ash rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, they said two. Again, I can't believe they're taking off collage to come and get you, Misty!" Misty snickered.

"Me either. But at least I'll get to be Gym Leader until they come back. It's going to be so awesome! I'll get to battle like I used to…" Misty sighed. 

"How're you gonna convince them to let you bring me home, eh?" asked Ash, winking. 

"That's hard," sighed Misty, leaning back on the bed. Ash looked down on her expectantly. "I guess I'll just say…uh…that you live near…um…" Ash laughed. "I don't know, really."

"Me neither," said Ash, tapping his chin. "I guess I could always use a little spirit energy…"

"Oh, could you?" cried Misty, sitting straight. "I think I'll go crazy by myself in that Gym for five more years." Ash nodded and gave her a thumbs up, his hand going transparent in the afternoon light. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Misty?"

"Shako!" she cried and threw open the door.

"I thought you'd left already," said the girl sheepishly, smiling slightly. "Sam said you left at one." Misty smiled at her friend's awkwardness and ushered her in.

"I never did congratulate you two," she said, casting a side-long glance at Shako just in time to see the girl blush. "How long have you been going out again?"

"A month since…you know…" Misty tensed for a moment.

"Yeah…"

"That night was so confusing," Shako said, absent-mindedly picking at her pleated skirt. "We lost you for hours and finally found you in the science corridor by the bilateral mirrors. It was so weird."

"I guess I just…saw black for a few hours there," said Misty, hearing Ash's echoing chuckle. 

"I never did understand what happened."

"It's all confusing. And it's the past," said Misty, curtly. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't get it. Believe me." Shako chuckled and smoothed out Misty's bedspread.

"Whatever happened to the ghost kid?"

"He…er…went back to the spirit world," said Misty, her tongue pulling words from the air.

"That's a shame," said Shako and she sounded like she meant it. "You two looked really close, you know?" Misty nodded. One forty-five. "Uh-oh. You've only fifteen minutes left here." Shako shook her head, smiling sadly. "I'm really going to miss you, you know." Misty smiled sadly and wrapped her friend in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Shako," she whispered. "But I gave you the works, you know. My number, my addresses, everything. You can call me anytime."

"I know…I'm just gonna miss you." Shako sniffed slightly and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Misty stared at her clenched fists, white at the knuckles. 

One fifty-five.

How could ten minutes have gone by so fast? Misty bit her lip and stood, glancing out the open window and down the long driveway. 

"I remember how angry you were when you came here," she heard Shako say behind her. Misty smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I was pretty pissed, eh?" Shako chuckled.

"Yeah. But it was worth it, right?" Misty opened her mouth to answer when two short honks broke her train of thought. They had come early.

"Yeah, Shako," said Misty as Ash appeared overhead. "It was worth it. Call me, okay? And write too. I get to use the internet now that I'm not being supervised." Misty shouldered her bags with a wink. "Later." Shako nodded, smiling, and Misty turned to walk down the hall. 

"That wasn't so bad," she heard Ash say overhead. "I guess things do turn out right in the end."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna live happily ever after!"

"Misty!" She looked over the balcony, the rosy-cheeked angels above head, down at her three sisters. "Let's go!" For a moment, she thought she saw Tyrn out of the corner of her eye as she rushed down the stairs. She stopped and whipped around.

"Misty?"

A glint of white and then nothing. Misty smiled.

__

Thanks Tyrn

"I'm coming."

Well that's it! The last and final chapter! I swear. There's no more. But there is going to be an author's note so please go to the next 'chapter' and read it. Review and tell me what you think of my idea! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all of the good reviews I really, really appreciated it~!

~ Kasagi Onaso


	10. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT TO READ~!!!

Hey! Here's my 'chapter' (sorry some of you were confused about that ^^') Forgot to finish it until now so it wasn't posted till now. Seems I have some explaining to do hee hee. Okay! Let's go:

In the ninth chapter, it's after everything's happened in later chapters. I kind of went forward in time a month or so. The school had called Misty's sisters, telling them what had happened and apparently, the three had gotten the idea that the school was possessed or something (they didn't believe the whole thing about the ghost and evil spirits and stuff. And we sit here and wonder WHY NOT???) and they didn't want Misty to grow up for five years in something they thought was possessed, if you know what I mean. 

SO they decided that she was eligible to run the Gym and they were coming to pick her up. That's why she was leaving! And Ash is a solid half-human half-spirit type person so he used his spirit energy to make himself invisible so he could go to the Gym with Misty. But that's not why I'm writing this! After two reviews with questions in them, I decided to explain it. 

*****THE REAL QUESTION*****

SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL? That IS the question? Tell me what you think. Yes (I should make a sequel) or no (I don't think you should make one 'cause the story's fine where you left off). I have an idea for a sequel and if it gets good, I'm gonna write it no matter what happens! But your opinions mean a lot to me so PLEASE tell me what you think!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

JOYGIRLZETABEEFLYINGRACOONJENNAANDEVERYONEELSEWHOSNAMESIFORGOT! ::huggs them all:: *blush* whoopse overdid it again! HEEHEE! Well, as usual, review and tell me what you think!

~ Kasagi Onaso


End file.
